


It was an accident

by Dellathedwarf



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sweet Fluff, sad Ori and comforting Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellathedwarf/pseuds/Dellathedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori had always been a bit clumsy. He couldn't help it that's just the way he was, but that doesn't mean he didn't hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an accident

Ori had always been a bit clumsy. He couldn't help it that's just the way he was, but that doesn't mean he didn't hate it. In fact, he despised the fact that he couldn't even walk down a simple street and not trip over something! He had days where he would go without an incident, and some where he couldn't even stand still without knocking something over or even worse falling. Today was one of those days. Ori had had one of the worst days of his life. In his mind, fighting Smaug could not even compare to this. He had tripped at least five times and was of course in public (wasn't he always?) and he had broken a plate during lunch and the shattered pieces went everywhere! Oh the embarrassment! Ori thought as he was walking back from the library where he had hid for the rest of the day. Things couldn't get any worse right? He approached his (and Dwalins) home before sunset and opened the door to find Dwalin sitting in his great big chair (Ori thought it was quite scary due to the fact that it had skulls on it) and greeted his little husband with a smile. "Hello love." He said still smiling. "Hello, darling," Ori started,"oh I've had the worst Ooooph!" Ori proclaimed before tripping and falling to the ground for the sixth time today, only this time something else had fallen with him. The large object that he had tripped over was Dwalins favorite ax Grasper, and when it had fallen to the ground the top blade had broken clean off the bottom. And all Ori could do was stare in horror as it fell to the ground. Right then he had lost it. He began to sob as Dwalin had picked him up and sit him down on his lap. "Love are you alright?!" Was the the first thing he asked his sniffling lover." No!" Ori whaled as Dwalin curled his arms around him." Why am I such a clumsy fool!?" Ori screamed," I swear to Mahal all I do is brake things and make a complete and utter fool of myself!!" Ori said in between sobs." Oh Ori," Dwalin began," You aren't that bad." Dwalin said with a reassuring smile." I had been meaning to fix ol' Grasper for a while now anyway. I'm just glad you ain't hurt lad." He said pressing a light kiss on his lovers tear stained cheek. "Ori were you afraid I was gonna be mad? You know I would never yell at ya." Dwalin said as Ori moved so that his head was in the crook of Dwalins neck, and now Dwalin was rubbing circles across his young lovers back. " I know," Ori sniffled," I've just had a bloody awful day, and I just want it to be over! I fell down at least five times today and I broke a plate and made a complete fool of myself!" Ori began to sob again, this time however, louder. "I'm sorry love," Dwalin said holding Ori closer and pressing a kiss on Ori's neck," It's alright, everyone has off days you know that. And don't worry about ol' Grasper. It's not the first time that thing has fallen apart." He said with a smile. "Really?" Ori said as Dwalin wiped away his tears." Really."he said as he kissed Ori this time on the mouth." I love you Dwalin." Ori said as he pulled Dwalin in for another kiss. " I love ya too lad." He said as they kissed again. A perfect ending to an otherwise horrid day, Ori thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry people this is a bit blah but I got the idea from an anon on the blog dwori on tumblr and felt obligated to write about something so cute! So I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
